Have you disguised yourself?
by yoursoulsmile
Summary: Sabía que no tenía un cuerpo como el de Lucy, Erza o Mirajane. Pero seguía siendo una mujer. Y tenía sus armas para demostrarlo. Rated T por si las moscas.


**Have you disguised yourself?**

**Pairing: Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden**

**Anime: Fairy Tail**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima (Aye sir!)**

* * *

Se miró en el espejo por ya tercera vez consecutiva y dio una grácil vuelta. Seguidamente, un suspiro. Restó unos segundos contemplando su reflejo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Empezó en los pies, y subió su mirada hasta llegar a su azulado pelo. De nuevo suspiró, esta vez más profundamente.

Sabía que no tenía tan buen cuerpo como Lucy, Mirajane, Erza o Juvia. Se centró en su parte delantera, y acabó cubriéndola con los brazos, cohibida. No es que estuviera acomplejada por el tamaño, ni nada por el estilo. En realidad, nunca se había preocupado mucho por ello.

Pero últimamente quería ser… Le avergonzaba pensarlo, pero así era. Quería ser más _atractiva_.

Ella, Levy McGarden, sabía que tampoco era una del montón. Aunque algunas veces era sorprendente pensarlo, todas las mujeres del gremio eran bastante bellas. Y ella no era una excepción. Pero Levy siempre sería la chica "pequeña y linda". No se quejaba de ello, al contrario, pero desde hace ya un tiempo quería variar aquel título.

Y todo era por él. Ese monstruo come-hierro. Jamás lo iba a admitir en voz alta, y hasta evitaba que tal pensamiento cruzara su mente. Pero, Levy quería que se fijase en ella. Que no era un simple renacuajo. ¡Era una mujer hecha y derecha, y tenía muchos modos de demostrarlo!

Así que no dudó más. Se vistió con un simple vestido anaranjado, su color favorito, y salió de la casa para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el gremio. Cómo de costumbre se disputaba alguna pelea, hasta pudo escuchar la voz excitada de Natsu y a Lucy regañando su siempre tan bruta actitud. Pero ignoró todo ello. Se aproximó hasta la barra dónde sonreía la casi-siempre dulce Mirajane.

-Vaya, Levy, ¿cómo estás?- Le preguntó con su cariñosa voz.

-Mira… Necesito que me hagas un favor.- Contestó la peliazul, ignorando la pregunta anterior. Un adorable rojo carmesí adornaba sus mejillas.

La chica de ojos azules pareció sorprendida, pero asintió con seguridad.

-Lo que tú quieras.-

Y entre susurros, la maga amante de los libros contó el plan que quería dar a cabo.

En pocos minutos, ambas chicas del gremio salieron como un cohete de allí, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los magos. Nadie entendía por qué Mira se iba, y menos por qué con Levy. Incluso un chico de pelo negro interrumpió su duro manjar confuso.

…

Pasaron las horas, y aún no había rastro de las dos magas. Lucy se preguntaba que estarían haciendo, hasta sintió una ligera punzada de envidia al no haber sido informada de ello.

Y en ese momento, la puerta del gremio se abrió. Todos los individuos giraron la cabeza al unísono, impacientes. La luz al principio iluminó ambas figuras, pero en pocos segundos pudieron identificarlas.

Silencio. Y algunos tartamudeos. Hasta que dos chicos, más concretamente Jet y Droy, dieron un alarido.

-¡¿LEVY?-

Ese grito ocasionó que la mayoría de los demás magos actuaran de la misma manera.

A pocos metros de ellos se situaba Levy McGarden con grandes cambios. Su pelo que normalmente está recogido en una cinta, caía en sus hombros formando unos hermosos rizos. Al contrario que sus comunes vestidos naranjas, ahora vestía uno blanco y bastante corto, con algo de provocador escote. Y en su rostro podía distinguirse un poco de sombra y rímel, que alargaba sus pestañas bellamente. Además, sus labios eran adornados con un color rosado, haciéndolos más carnosos y sabrosos.

Los rostros de los hombres se tornaron rojos, contemplando a la maga de escritura sólida. Bueno, todos a excepción del Dragon Slayer de fuego, que gritaba cabreado por haber sido interrumpida su pelea contra Gray. El mago de hielo, en cambio, miraba asombrado a su compañera bajo la celosa mirada de Juvia, que mordía su pañuelo con rabia.

Jet y Droy, componentes del equipo Shadow Gear, se acercaron rápidamente hacia su amiga.

-¡¿L-Levy, como es que estás así?- Preguntó Droy, obviamente sonrojado y con cierta felicidad.

-Un cambio de look no viene nunca mal, ¿no?- Contestó Mirajane, guiñando un ojo. Pero había un misterioso brillo en su mirada.

-D-De todas maneras, estás espectacular.- Añadió Jet, tragando saliva.

Levy sonrió a sus dos amigos, y los demás magos dieron la razón. Pero ella buscaba a uno en especial con la mirada. Lo localizó sentado en una mesa, al lado de su amado gato Pantherlily. La peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse en cuánto sus miradas se cruzaron, y la desvió en seguida.

Pero tal movimiento no pasó desapercibido para la mesera. Sonrió.

-Gajeel, ¿qué te parece el nuevo estilo de Levy?- Preguntó alegremente.

Levy notó como la sangre subía a su rostro, y protestó a su amiga profundamente avergonzada. Pero todos los miembros del gremio esperaban la respuesta del Dragon Slayer de hierro. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que para la muchacha fueron los más largos de su vida. Y entonces, dijo la peor respuesta que podría haber oído jamás-

-¿De qué te has disfrazado?-

La mandíbula de los magos cayó con un golpe seco. Levy pareció quedar petrificada. Pero, momentos después, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Se aproximó hasta él con lentos pasos, y todos los del alrededor miraron aterrorizados la pequeña figura. Parecía que Gajeel no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres.

Cuándo ya estaba a pocos metros de él, la peliazul cogió un grueso libro cercano. Y sin más vacilación, lo lanzó directo a su rostro, que impactó ruidosamente. El amante del hierro cayó al suelo inconsciente con cómica cara.

-¡GAJEEL, IDIOTA!- Chilló la maga, para después salir del lugar corriendo, parecida a una escena típica de manga amoroso.

Los magos empezaron a gritar decepcionados por el comentario, incluso las mujeres lo acusaban de insensible. Fue entonces cuándo Mirajane se acercó hasta el confundido Dragon Slayer.

-¿Realmente no entiendes por qué Levy se vistió así?- Dijo amablemente, mientras el musculoso chico se incorporaba dolorido.

-¡Un hombre pide perdón a su mujer!- Gritó Elfman, otro de sus muchos comentarios acerca la masculinidad.

Lily se acercó hasta el Dragon Slayer con brazos cruzados.

-Oi, ¿vas a permitir que te odie?- Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

El aludido se rascó la cabeza torpemente, con ceño fruncido. Finalmente suspiró.

-Lo pillo, lo pillo. Ya voy a buscarla, dejad de dar la lata.-

Y momentos después el come-hierro salió del gremio para seguir a una ofendida Levy. Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Mirajane.

…

No muy lejos de allí, la maga corría por las calles de Magnolia sin dignarse a mirar atrás. Unas lágrimas amenazaban en salir, pero intentaba evitarlas a toda costa.

"_Ese imbécil… ¿No se da cuenta de la vergüenza que he pasado por él? Y ni siquiera logró fijarse. ¡Lo odio!_"

Tales pensamientos cruzaban su mente hasta que finalmente paró agotada, jadeando. Una gota salada resbaló lentamente por su mejilla, pero ella se apresuró en secarlas con su mano. Se sentía terriblemente patética. Aquel intento fallido de seducción la atormentaría durante varios días, lo sabía. Y no pudo evitar arrepentirse de aquella decisión. ¿Qué idea le hizo pensar que un hombre como él se fijara en ella?

De repente escuchó una voz que identificó al momento.

-¡Oi, enana! ¡¿Dónde te escondes?-

Levy se apresuró a ocultarse en un callejón y no ser descubierta. Detectó cierto tono de enojo en la voz de Gajeel Redfox. Escuchó como él la seguía llamando, su enfado incrementando por momentos. Pero ella no tenía intención de salir. "_Que se joda._"

Entonces notó algo tocar su muslo izquierdo. Era un ligero toque, pero sentía que era más de uno a la vez. Dirigió su mirada hacia allí, y en pocos segundos su rostro se volvió azul.

Gritó a la vez que salía de su escondite, y empezó a golpear la parte tocada por la enorme araña. El insecto saltó rápidamente, probablemente asustado por la agresiva actitud de la maga. Ella suspiró aliviada, pero una sombra provocó que el temor volviera a su cuerpo.

-Con que aquí estabas.- Dijo una terrible y grave voz, que provocó que Levy tragara saliva. Pero seguidamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces buscándome?- Contestó, cruzando los brazos encima de su escotado pecho.

Gajeel carraspeó avergonzado, y desvió la mirada.

-Ya te dije que es difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño.- Protestó, olvidándose de la última parte.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres intentar arreglarlo?- Replicó Levy tajantemente.

El chico de pelo negro frunció el ceño, molesto por la actitud de la maga. Pero seguidamente suavizó su expresión.

-Sólo… Sólo quería disculparme si te ofendió el comentario.- Se rascó la cabeza torpemente. –Realmente te veías diferente.-

Levy lo escuchó atentamente hasta que suspiró profundamente.

-Ese es el objetivo de un cambio de look, ¿no?- Contestó, dándole la espalda.

El Dragon Slayer volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Y por qué esa decisión? No me gusta verte de esta manera.- Juntó sus labios en una fina línea al escapársele tal comentario. Levy giró, mirándolo sorprendida. –Q-Quiero decir, es raro que una persona cambie su estilo así como así. No tiene sentido mostrar algo que no eres.-

La peliazul parecía asombrada ante las palabras de su ex-compañero.

-Además tú… T-T-Tú…- Sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de rojo, y la muchacha no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable. Así que decidió no provocarle más sufrimiento al atormentado mago.

-Está bien, Gajeel. Entiendo lo que dices. Aunque me sorprende que alguien como tú piense en esas cosas.- Dijo la peliazul con una divertida sonrisa.

-O-Oi, ¡¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo?- Protestó, señalándola ofendido, y Levy no pudo evitar reír.

Seguidamente sacó una toallita húmeda de su bolsillo, la cuál se pasó por su rostro. Gajeel la observó confundido.

-Tenías razón. Además, el maquillaje no me pega mucho, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la muchacha, con la cara limpia de cualquier producto femenino, y una radiante sonrisa.

El Dragon Slayer desvió la mirada, cruzando los brazos.

-Cómo pretendes que lo sepa…- Murmuró, provocando otra risa por parte de la maga.

Sin esperarlo, ella levantó sus talones para apoyarse en las puntas de sus dedos. Y, colocando su mano en los bíceps del muchacho, alargó su cuello para alcanzar la mejilla y depositar un suave y casto beso.

-Gracias, Gajeel.- Susurró, para volver a su posición inicial.

El chico de los piercings quedó petrificado en el lugar, su mente totalmente en blanco. Finalmente alargó de nuevo su dedo, y se movió agitadamente, con el rostro completamente coloreado.

-¡¿S-Se puede saber qué demonios haces, renacuajo?- Gritó completamente nervioso.

Ella le guiñó el ojo, juguetona.

-Te lo dije, es un gesto de agradecimiento.-

Y seguidamente empezó el camino de regreso al gremio, seguida a no muchos metros de un avergonzado Dragon Slayer.

…

La mañana siguiente fue agradablemente normal en Fairy Tail. Peleas entre los miembros no faltaban, pero siempre conseguían sacar una sonrisa a todos. Levy se sentaba en una mesa, leyendo atentamente un libro. Jet y Droy se aproximaron a ella extrañados.

-¿Cómo es que vuelves a vestir igual que antes?- Preguntó Droy, observando su habitual vestimenta naranja y la cinta recogiendo su cabello.

-Si es por el comentario que dijo ese come-hierro, le vamos a…- Pero fue interrumpida por el cierre inoportuno del libro por parte de la muchacha.

-Te equivocas. Simplemente no quiero mostrar una parte falsa de mí.- Contestó, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los dos componentes de su equipo.

Los dos magos dudaron unos segundos, pero finalmente sonrieron a su lado.

-Bueno, así es mejor. ¡Vista lo que vista, Levy siempre será la mejor!- Gritaron al unísono los dos amigos, sacando una risa de la lectora.

Desvió su mirada para cruzarse con unos ojos rubí. La peliazul dirigió una sonrisa a Gajeel, que tan sólo chasqueó la lengua. Pero seguidamente le devolvió el gesto, mostrando sus afilados dientes con su habitual "Gihi". Momentos después, volvía a enfrascarse en la historia.

Y así, otro día transcurrió en Fairy Tail.

* * *

Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? No sé si Gajeel me quedó muy OOC… Sigo insegura

De todas maneras, me alegra mucho haber escrito un fanfic de esta pareja *w* Son tan asdasdasdasd *Fangirl Mode on*

Así es, me he vuelto una maldita obsesa de Fairy Tail xD Y GaVi sin duda está entre mi lista de shippings favoritos, con un privilegiado puesto 8D

Por supuesto NaLu, Gruvia y Gerza son otros que amo y que espero escribir también~

¡Espero con ilusión vuestras opiniones en unos fabulosos reviews! :3

Matta nee~


End file.
